el día de las madres
by beequeen64
Summary: Diana después de ver lo depresivo en la que su hermano se encuentra por la muerte de su verdadera madre ese día, comienza a indagar en el pasado de ella, al entrar mas a fondo encuentra que no fue un accidente de automóvil, y descubre un secreto que inmiscuye al Centro y a la misma MOM, ella ¿sera capaz de decirle la verdad a su hermanastro?¿seria capaz de dejar el centro?
1. Chapter 1

El día de las madres es el mas especial de todos los días en el año, o al menos para todos lo que aprecian y agradecen tener una madre, ellas son un regalo divino que hay que apreciar, porque solo se nos presta por esta vida, y he decido crear este finc para celebrar este día,

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`_

El día en Torrington se tornaba rosa, globos, moños, listones , pasteles, todo para festejar un día muy especial, para Martin un día también triste, la coincidencia de aquel fatal día lo amenazaba de quedar en la tristeza total, no avía salido de su cuarto en toda la semana, el no era así el era una persona alegre y que nunca se rendía, pero esta vez el solo deseaba estar solo, una foto vieja se encontraba en su escritorio, él la observaba sin abandonar su cama, su puerta estaba cerrada, no deseaba arruinarles a todos ese día, el día que para él era el más triste de todos,

-Martin- era la voz de Diana, que no dejaba de preocuparse, cada año en esas fechas él se ponía así, ella conocía el por qué él se encontraba de mal humor, el nunca podía celebrar ese día a pesar que su madre siempre venia a pasarlo con ellos ese día, el siempre dejaba su regalo con ella y él se retiraba a su cuarto, no era que no quisiera a su madre, ellos se llevaban bastante bien, pero madre solo hay una, y la de Martin partió cuando el solo tenía cuatro años,

-Martin Mistery, tienes que comer algo – no obtuvo respuesta, ella estaba ya cansada de esa situación, cada año era lo mismo, ella se sentía triste cuando recordaba a su padre pero ella no lo perdió en si en tan trágico accidente y menos a ver sido testigo,

-Martin, por favor abre- ella se quedo estática en la puerta, tratando de imaginar lo triste que él estaba,

-Diana- dijo su mejor amiga que poniéndole la mano en el hombro logro a ser que ella cediera a su tan fallido intento,

-vamos Diana, dale espacio- ella le comento,

-no ha salido, no ha probado bocado en una semana- ella le contesto irritada,

-tampoco es para ponerte así, le daremos un vistazo mas tarde y si es necesario le metemos una sonda- trato de animarla, pero empeoro su ánimo,

-tratare de no imaginarme eso Jenny; se nota que todo está listo para mañana,- ella miro todos los adornos,

-sí, las mamás, llegan mañana, bueno la mía como siempre solo llegara a la presentación,- se mostro fastidiada, Diana noto que no eran los únicos en tener problemas ese día,

-lamento escuchar eso Jenny,-

-tranquila agradezco el poder verla por lo menos un rato,- ella le sonrió,

-ben vamos a cómprale algo de comer a tu hermano,- Jenny la jalo al comedor,

Martin, miraba al techo, estático, tratando de distraer su mente con cualquier otro pensamiento, en cuanto escucho la alarma de su reloj,

¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué MOM lo fastidiaba en ese momento que él no deseaba ser el tipo de siempre? Se levanto de la cama, se fue a lavar la cara, algo muy malo debía estar pasando para que les hablasen, noto que todavía se encontraba en piyama, su demás ropa estaba sucia, solo encontró unos pantalones vaqueros y una playera de cuello redondo de color azul, se arreglo el cabello, y salió de su cuarto tenía que encontrar a Diana, camino más rápido al notar la vista de todos al pasar él, la encontró sonriendo con Jenny, en cuanto lo vio ella se sorprendió,

-Martin ¿ocurre algo?- él se notaba algo cansado y tenia oseras en sus ojos, al notar la presencia de su amor platónico el mostro esa sonrisa que siempre tenía,

-claro que no hermana, solo que venía a consultar tu opinión sobre el regalo de MOM, antes de envolverlo,- la castaña entendió la indirecta, en si Martin adelanto sus compras para ese día como siempre,

-a Claro, vamos, nos vemos al rato Jenny- la chica se mostro confundida,

-esos dos hermanos actúan raro a diario, me pregunto si…. No- ella se retiro a su cuarto,

- en verdad MOM nos está ablando- ella le pregunto al notar que la sonrisa de su hermano se apago como una bombilla fundida,

-claro, busquemos a Jaba,- dijo el chico sin mucha energía, al encontrarlo los tres partieron, cruzaron el portal, y seguido el escáner los autorizo, la actitud de Martin parecía empeorar pero él la disimulaba lo mejor que podía, Java se preocupo no le avía dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, Diana le dio una mirada de consuelo,

-hola, equipo- saludo MOM al verlos entrar a la oficina,

-Hola MOM- contestaron los tres,

-MOM, ¿Dónde está Billy?-pregunto Diana que ya que a Martin ni se le vino su amigo por la cabeza ese días,

-pidió días de asueto, al parecer fue a visitar a su madre en Alfa-centauro,- al escuchar esta Martin se paró de la silla y miro para otro lado, MOM no se extrañaba ya conocía la razón pero enfrentar al chico sobre ese sentir solo lo pondría peor,

-bien equipo, los enviare a la zona de Kinston city, en E.U, se han reportado desapariciones extrañas en la zona- dijo MOM,

-¿desapariciones? ¿Qué tan extrañas?- Diana le pregunto al ver que Martin ni volteaba,

-bueno todas son durante el día, y prácticamente nadie se da cuenta y mas el hecho de que solo mujer que son madres son las victimas- dijo la pelinegra,

-¿están raptando mamás?- pregunto Martin, al voltear, MOM noto las ojeras de chico y sus ojos rojo y algo hinchados a ella no se le escapaba nada,

-sí, lamentablemente muchos agentes tuvieron vacaciones esta semana, le compensare acaso si se llega a retardar su misión- ella abrió el portal, pero este saco fuego, todos cayeron al piso,

-lo siento, si Billy aquí las cosas son más complicadas -se dispenso la gerente, esta vez abrió el portal correcto,

-por favor cualquier complicación, avísenme- le dijo MOM a Diana, el rubio ya avía cruzado el portal.

-lo are MOM- ella siguió a sus amigos,

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`_

_Espero que le guste es solo para recordarles el DIA DE NUESTRA MAMASITAS, no las dejen solas ese día, y para todas las lectoras que ya son mamás,_

_**¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Espero que le guste este capítulo,

Sigo con mi festejo adelantado del día de madres, solo para que tengan listo el regalo de sus mamacitas, y denles un fuerte abraso por mí, dedicándoles la canción de Jessy y Joe mi sol, y como no puedo ponérselas aquí tendrá que buscarla en yutube, sale,

Ok. Espero tener terminado este finc para el 10 de mayo.

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`_

Martin conducía la camioneta, en total silencio, la que considero poner algo d música fue Diana, el rubio solo miraba al frente tratando de concentrarse en el camino, el reflejo de los rayos del sol le molestaban un poco, en si era una época calurosa, busco en la guantera sus gafas para el sol,

-segura que no nos hemos pasado,- le pregunto a Diana que llevaba el mapa,

-lo estoy, es unos kilómetros mas adelante- el bufo,

El camino hervía, al fondo se vio una casa, adornada con varias flores, tenía un árbol de donde colgaba una llanta, que prácticamente se usaba de columpio, ya que una pequeña de alrededor de siete años colgaba tristemente de ella, Martin estaciono la camioneta en frente de la casa llamando la atención de la niña,

-hola,- saludo Diana a la niña,

-hola, ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto con inocencia la niña,

-venimos del centro, ¿se encuentra tu papá en casa?- le pregunto Martin sacándose las gafas y mostrando sus ojos castaños, la pequeña asintió y corrió dentro de la casa,

-¡papi! Te buscan- un hombre, moreno de ojos azules, se asomo, al salir se noto que llevaba un mandil,

-hola- les dijo,

-hola, usted debe ser el Señor Allen,- Diana le dio la mano,

-somos los que investigamos la desaparición de su esposa, Señor ¿puede contarnos que fue lo que paso?- Martin se adelanto a entrar al jardín,

-me alegra que llegaran, vengan será mejor hablar adentro,- el hombre los dirigió a una pequeña sala, bien decorada, Martin se acerco a una foto donde tres protagonistas sonreían en ella,

-¿ella es su esposa?- pregunto Martin, con una seriedad nunca vista en el,

-si, claro, ella es Mary, - el hombre entristeció,

-¿puede contarnos que fue lo que paso?- Diana le puso la mano en el hombro para animarlo,

-si claro, estábamos comprando algunos víveres en la tienda del centro cuando mi niña, Lara- la niña corrió a brazos de su padre, esa escena le hiso tener al rubio un dejabu, recordó cómo se aferro a su padre el día del entierro de su madre, recordó la lluvia, la gente vestida de negro, la rosa encima de su ataúd, y una extraña figura de una mujer vestida de blanco,

-¡Martin!- le hablo su hermana,

-perdón decía- salió de sus pensamientos,

-Lara, noto que su madre se alejo al parque, de ahí no la volvieron a ver- repitió Diana, algo enojada por la falta de atención de su hermano,

-avía un hombre malo- dijo la niña,

-¿un hombre malo?- pregunto su padre,

-¿puedes decirnos como era?- pregunto Martin, la niña asintió,

Al salir de la casa, Diana se despidió de él Señor Allen, Martin se despidió de la niña,

-nos vemos Lara, gracias por tu ayuda,- le toco su carita,

-va a encontrar a mi mami verdad- le pregunto la niña,

-aremos lo posible- eso impresiono a Diana,

-tranquila Lara, si la vamos a encontrar- ella corrió y abraso a Diana,

Después de un rato llegaros al parque donde se avía reportado la desaparición de Mary, los tres inspeccionaron la zona, Martin no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos de la pequeña, indagando en ellos si realmente le estaban diciendo la verdad, si ellos serian capases de traer de nuevo a ese ser que ella llamaba madre,

-Martin, Jaba encontrar algo- Java encontró en la tierra un rastro de de tierra color negra,

-bien Java- el cavernícola le sonrió,

-¿pero qué cosa será?- el rubio encendió su reloj y saco el analizador, recogió una muestra, y después se fijo en un collar no lejos de ahí, era de piedra y tenía un símbolo en medio,

-miren, ¿serán de nuestro secuestrador?- dijo impresionado Martin, el se levanto y saco el leyendex de su reloj,

-¿no tienes una teoría absurda sobre este caso, Martin?- Diana trato de hacer los ánimos entre todos más pacíficos, pero él no le contesto , claro que tenía una teoría, pero esta vez quería estar seguro, recordaba ese símbolo ya lo avía visto, pero no recodaba,

-sabia que lo avía visto- dijo por fin de un rato,

-este es un símbolo de alquimista,- le dijo por fin a Diana, que quedo impresionada,

-un alquimista, no tiene mucho sentido- le dijo,

- lo sé pero este símbolo invoca aun ser en particular, en si llama a las criaturas eleménteles del la naturaleza- le dijo Martin apagando el leyendex,

-¿elementares? ¿y por que los elementares buscan a un montón de madres?- le pregunto tratando de no entrar en el racionalismo,

-no creo que ellos las estén buscando, Lían dijo que vio a un hombre malo darle algo a su mamá, es posible que el que las este secuestrando sea un alquimista,

-eso tiene más sentido, pero eso aun deja muchas preguntas que responder, ¿Qué es la esa tierra negra que encontraste?- le pregunto,

-parece una convención de varios metales y elementos, se la envié a MOM, para que la analizara mas a fondo- ella se dio cuenta que Martin estaba trabajando de forma seria, se sintió algo orgullosa, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió apenada, Martin comenzó a ver algo borroso, se sostuvo de la rama de un árbol, se tallo un poco los ojos, se sentía mareado,

-Martin, ver pálido- le dijo el cavernícola,

-no es nada Java,- Diana lo tomo del brazo,

-será mejor llevarte al hotel que nos han asignado,- ella lo miro, de una forma la cual al chico no le gusto, jaloneo su brazo,

-¡ya Di, te dije que no es nada!- él se alejo un poco de ella, y camino a la camioneta, el odiaba que lo vieran así, esos ojos la misma mirada que todos sus familiares y amigos pusieron en si aquella vez, en el funeral, todos lo veían con pena, que creían que con ese mirar calmarían su dolor, su pena, que la traerían de regreso, claramente no, ella murió y nadie le creyó, nadie le avía creído lo que le conto a la policía, el chico se volvió a marear cayó de rodillas antes de que pudiese llegar al carro, recordó que no avía comido nada en una semana, sintió los pasos de sus amigos detrás de él, Diana se agacho para ver como estaba, Jaba lo tomo de la cintura decidió cargarlo, estaba mas pálido,

-perdóname Di,- fue lo que le dijo, el chico antes de caer en la inconsciencia,

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Este finc fue inspirado por la canción de Whithin Temptation Lost,

Si pueden escucharla estaría genial,

Espero que les guste este capítulo,

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`_

"era una noche tormentosa, en el hermoso cementerio se vivía un ambiente de paz, la gente lloraba en lo bajo, una pequeña figura enfrente de ataúd solo observaba como este era bajado a la tierra, el niño se sentía solo todos a su alrededor eran para el extraños, incluso su propio padre que estaba a su lado, ese hombre que siempre los avía dejado solos, ahora lloraba por esa perdida, el niño estaba muy molesto con él, estaba molesto con todos, odiaba como lo veían a él, como susurraban entre sí, diciendo que es lo que pasaría con el ahora, que les importaba, era su vida, ellos nunca estuvieron ahí cuando ella vivía, ellos incluyendo su padre, estuvieron cuando todo eso paso, el niño observo a lo lejos una figura de blanco, era una mujer que cubría su rostro con esa gabardina blanca, su pelo era largo y obscuro, después de un relámpago que deslumbro al niño, la figura desapareció, el pequeño no lloraba no quería se le asía innecesario, no quería que todos esas personas que llamaba familia, lo vieran llorar, era su madre no la de los demás no les iba a dar el justo de hacer que sintieran mas lastima por él,"

-Martin- escucho esa suave dulce voz,

-mamá- dijo en lo bajo, Diana sintió un nudo en el estomago,

-Martin- le volvió hablar despacio, estaba reaccionado, el abrió los ojos, se sintió débil, pudo ver a su hermana, esos ojos siempre eran lo primero que observaba,

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto al notar tanta blancura en las paredes,

-en la clínica de la ciudad, Jaba yo te trajimos después de que te desmallaste, no te acuerdas- ella decidió sonreírle, entendió su enojo cundo lo miro de aquella forma,

-si yo- el noto entrar a un médico,

-vaya señor Mistery, me sorprende que resistiera un ayuno de casi una semana, - el doctor puso en el suero intravenoso otro medicamento, se notaba algo molesto,

-pero de que tenga buena resistencia, no significa que se descuide de esa forma,- el doctor le pidió a Jaba y a Diana que saliesen, aparte de recibir un regaño tipo sermón del doctor, el también le tomo una muestra de sangre,

-trate de descansar, en cuanto tenga los resultados le daré de alta,- el rubio se puso nervioso,

-espere tengo que seguir con la investigación- le dijo,

-su hermana ya me lo dijo, mi esposa está en la lista, pero en esas condiciones no llegara ni otro rastro, tenga paciencia,- el doctor salió,

-Martin recuperar su color- le dijo Jaba,

-¿Qué no planeas sermonearme?- dijo Martin al ver entrar a su hermana,

-creo que con el sermón del doctor tienes suficiente, Martin – ella quería empezar hablar de lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero la musiquita del reloj sonó,

-MOM, hola,- el chico se sentó cruzando las piernas en la camilla,

-veo que se encuentra mejor- el miro a Diana, obviamente le tuvo que decir,

-si, gracias MOM,- el se ruborizo,

-tengo los resultados de el polvo que encontraron, azufre, mercurio y plomo elementos químicos usados en rituales de alquimia- lo dijo con su seriedad característica,

-entonces Martin estabas en lo correcto, tenemos a un alquimista secuestrando a las madres- MOM se sorprendió,

-¿un alquimista?-pregunto,

-si encontramos un collar con un símbolo característico de ellos, creemos o más bien creo que pude estar invocando seres elementales para llevarse a esas mujeres, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, - Martín se mareo se tomo la cabeza,

-les entrega el collar como referencia la día de madres, y manda a los seres a secuestrarlas- prosiguió Diana,

-suena razonable, tengan cuidado equipo, los elementales obedecen las ordenes de su invocador, no son racionales,- Diana cruzo mirada con su hermano,

-tranquila, MOM lo tendremos- Diana se despidió y terminaron la conversación,

-Martin, tienes que comer algo, este caso requiere de todas nuestras fuerzas- ella lo miro ahora con seriedad,

-ok, - el doctor no tardo en darle los resultados,

-nada grave, principios de anemia, pero estará bien, vitaminas y algo para el mareo, si se le baja de nuevo la presión será mejor que regrese- le dijo ya más amable el médico,

-por favor, encentren a mi señora- les dijo ya con ruego,

-claro, lo aremos- Martin supo que el confiaba en el, tenía una esperanza en en que la iban a encontrar,

-tres horas en la clínica, no estuvieron mal invertidas- le dijo la castaña,

-lo dices por- él se veía aun malhumorado, ella le dio una bolsa con una ensalada y agua fresca, y le abrió la puerta de copiloto,

-¿planeas manejar?- el entro a la camioneta, y Diana se sentó atrás,

-no, lo hará Java,- el cavernícola entro y prendió la camioneta,

-eso me tranquiliza- dijo bromeando, Diana sonrió,

-lo dices como si fuera mala conduciendo- le respondió,

-bueno, prefiero no opinar- el comenzó a comer lo que su hermana le avía dado, en un alto sintió que lo observaban, pero al voltear no avía nadie, el continuo devorando la ensalada, esperaba equivocarse, pero sabía que lo que estaban ahora buscando no los quería ahí.

-el doctor Tehodoro, nos dijo que la última vez que vieron a su esposa entrando a su oficina, en el centro de rehabilitación,- le dijo Diana sacándolo de sus pensamientos,

-entonces debemos ir a inspeccionar- contesto con la cuchara en la boca, y le arrebato la foto,

-la Señora Rita,- le informo, una mujer de mediana edad, pero a pesar de eso era muy bella, Martin no lo dudaba,

-¡Jaba cuidad!- grito la castaña, Martin volteo rápido a la advertencia de la castaña y noto que un vehículo volaba asía ellos, Java derrapó pero el vehículo los choco, aunque solo fue poco, los hiso voltearse,

-¡Diana, Jaba ¿están bien?- pregunto Martin, que sangraba un poco de la cabeza, definitivamente hubiera preferido quedarse solo en su cuarto,

-sí, lo estamos, salgamos rápido- los tres salieron de carro, solo para encontrarse con el motivo de su choque, un ser enorme compuesto de tierra, que le rugió fuertemente,

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Diana,

-un elemental de tierra- le contesto Martin, al voltear a ver el vehículo que los golpeo noto a unos niños y una mujer dentro,

-Jaba, saca a esa gente del carro,- le ordeno Martin,

-Vamos Diana, tenemos que sacarlo de la ciudad,- ella miro a su hermano, noto el corte que sangraba a gran escala en su frente, ella asintió, comenzaron a correr y como lo supuso Martin esa cosa comenzó a perseguirlos,

-¿Cuál es el plan Martin?- Diana estaba aterrada,

-hacer que esa cosa no lastime a gente inocente, después no tengo idea- la castaña se sorprendió, pero era cierto avía gente herida por esa cosa, Martin, preparo su reloj,

-turbo liana, seleccionada- se escucho, Martin tomo a su hermana de la cintura, se engancho de una lámpara de luz y lograron escapar por un segundo del investimento del ser de piedra,

-eso, estuvo cerca- dijo Diana, Martin noto un hidrante cerca de la encarnación de piedra, el salto asía el,

-¡Martin! Grito Diana,

-¡quédate ahí Diana!- le dijo el chico, el ahora saco su bastón, y se propuso abrir el agua del hidrante, pero un golpe de piedra lo lanzo directo a un automóvil, cayó en el cofre,

-¡Martin!- grito Diana, en eso el cavernícola llego al rescate, salto en la cabeza del ser de piedra y comenzó a golpearlo, asiendo que dejara a su amigo en paz, Diana salto de donde la avían dejado y corrió para ayudar a su hermano,

-Diana, el agua- le dijo algo dolido su hermano, ella noto el bastón metido en el hidrante con listo para hacer palanca,

-el agua lo destruirá- le dijo, ella corrió hasta el hidrante y comenzó a ejercer presión , le costó más trabajo de lo que ella esperaba, Java cayó al suelo pero en eso el agua comenzó a brotar y salió a presión en contra del monstruo de piedra,

-¡Ahora Jaba!- le indico Martin, al ver que ese ser estaba empapado, jaba corrió y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo asiendo que se desquebrajara todo, dejando en el suelo una pila de lodo,

-Martin- se acordó el cavernícola, al voltear el chico se detenía difícilmente,

-¿estás bien muchacho?- le pregunto el dueño del carro al que Martin avía volado,

- eso creo- se toco la cabeza, Diana corrió asía el,

-esto se está complicando -dijo la chica, Martin observo a lo lejos un hombre con capucha negra, y se dispuso a seguirlo,

-¡espera chico mejor te llevo a un hospital!- grito el hombre, Diana decidió seguirlo,

Martin se sentía cansado, pero tenía que alcanzarlo, cruzando sobre un canal de agua proveniente del lago, ese tipo, tiro uno de los collares, volteo a ver a la cara a Martin, le sonrió con un enorme rictus, después se tiro al canal, Martin no tuvo tiempo de ver a donde se fue ya que el agua tomo vida, para opinión del rubio, esta lo azoto contra la calle, el agua era fuerte y la corriente lo llevo por el canal, arrastrándolo ferozmente,

-¡Martin!- grito Diana, ahora a todo pulmón, al ver como su hermano era arrastrado por la corriente, Martin luchaba por no ahogarse, su mente solo pensaba en respirar, en pocos minutos volvió a la inconsciencia, dejando que el agua la arrastrara a su destino final.

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`_

Lo sé creo que me he pasado poquito,

Pero sabemos que Martin puede con eso y mucho más.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

La canción que aparece en este capítulo es de Mago de Oz, el espíritu del viento,

Bien cualquier comentario no duden en expresarlo,

Y ya se acerca el día mencionado, no se les olvide,

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`_

"-Martin- una mujer de cabello negro, le estaba ablando a su pequeño de cuatro años,

-mami- el niño, jugueteaba con hermosa melena de su madre, que por ser de madrugada no estaba peinada,

-buenos días, mi niño sol ¿Qué deseas para desayunar esta mañana?-ella meneo al niño, esto le saco al chiquillo una risa infantil y tierna,

-panqueques- le dijo,

-bien serán panqueques- ella imitaba su vocabulario,

-háblale bien, tiene que aprender a pronunciar- le regaño su marido, que tenía en sus manos una corbata, el hombre era rubio, y sus ojos verdes.

-vamos, Gerald, déjame disfrutarlo, un poco, pronto no dejara que le hable así- ella le miro a los ojos, tan castaños como las de ella,

-después no te quejes de que es un consentido- le respondió,

-se me está asiendo tarde- el hombre les dio un beso a ambos y partió,- ella llevo al niño a la cocina,

-buenos días mi niña- la saludo su madre,

-buenos días mamá- la anciana jugo un poco con el niño en su silla de comer,

-el desayuno estará pronto- en el fondo se escucho una alarma conocida, ella miro su reloj en la muñeca y con una mirada triste volteo a ver a su retoño,

-lo siento Martin- "

La música del reloj no dejo de sonar, hasta que Martin reacciono, despertó en uno de los túneles del canal, se sentía fatal, el contesto el llamado de su jefa,

-MOM- se vio frente a la pelinegra,

-santo cielo Martin, ¿Dónde estás?- se veía asustada, pero el chico tardo en reaccionar, no recordaba mucho,

-MOM, yo no los se- dijo con voz quebrada,

-mantente ahí, enviare ayuda- el chico asintió, la señal no dio para mas, busco un lugar menos húmedo, tubo que arrastrarse, trataba de recordar que es lo que avía ocurrido, miro a su lado le pareció ver un rostro, el se asusto tanto que golpeo su cabeza con un tubo,

-vaya- dijo, en cuando enfoco su vista ya no lo vio,

-debo estar alucinado,- se sintió solo,

-"bien Martin Mistery querías estar solo, bien ya estás solo, cuantas misiones has tenido donde te ataquen mas de tres seres a la vez, y en donde tu cuerpo se sintiera débil y no tuvieras más ganas que ponerte a llorar al igual que un bebe, solo porque no puedes superar ese maldito día, solo por que viste algo que nos perseguía en el carro esa noche, solo porque le adjudicaron una depresión a ella que no tenia, solo porque la acusaron de mala madre, y a ver chocado a propósito ese auto, y a verte dejado abandonado, solo en ese lugar, no yo se que ella no lo hiso algo la perseguía, algo le seguía esa noche, porque no me creyeron, porque no investigaron mejor, solo me estaba protegiendo" - unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas, no se lo creía, estaba llorando otra vez, escucho un ruido al fondo, seco sus mejillas,

-MOM- le hablo el chico a su jefa, pero no la vio, se paro y camino a donde venia ese ruido, se sentía de lo mas débil, y al parecer renqueaba de una pierna, siguió al fondo del túnel vio una luz, al ver que más bien iba desapareciendo y no acercándose a él, decidió seguirla,

-Diana, tranquila, MOM encontrar Martin- la calmaba el cavernícola,

-lo sé Jaba, pero no dejo de preocuparme, mas ahora que se sobre esas criaturas que salen de la nada,- ella miro por la ventana,

-solo espero que Martin se encuentre bien,- comenzaba a anochecer, se veía un hermosa atardecer ese día,

-no puedo esperar más Jaba, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano- ellos avían ido al hotel después de que hablaron con MOM, Diana tenía un teléfono de emergencia conectado a la red del centro, avían estado esperando en el hotel por horas y a Diana se le agotaba la paciencia,

-Jaba ir contigo- ella le sonrió,

-no esperaba otra cosa, amigo- los dos partieron a donde por última vez vieron a Martin, estaba todavía acordonado, se notaba a grandes rasgos el caos que esa criatura dejo,

-por aquí Jaba- le indico la castaña, llegaron al canal, se veía menos turbulento, ella se impresiono, noto una entraba a las tuberías del canal,

-vamos- le indico a su amigo, ellos entraron al lugar,

Martin por su parte se adentro a las tuberías más y mas, su cabeza le punzo, pero al llegar a donde se encontraba la luz se encontró con una puerta de madera, la luz era una antorcha, tipo medieval,

-¿Quién en estos tiempos sigue usa antorchas?- se pregunto en voz baja, reviso el picaporte estaba abierto, se armo de valor y entro, con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido ingreso a lo que fuese ese lugar, al entra encontró un especie de estudio o laboratorio, con tanto dolor no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero no duro mucho ya que algo lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, Martin sintió que lo arrastraban, por medio de los túneles, solo que al ver bien a su alrededores parecían mas mazmorras, el que lo ataco lo echo a una de las celdas,

-eres muy listo, no volveré a subestímale- la voz era masculina, aunque mil preguntas pasaron por la mente del chico en ese momento,

-¿Dónde estoy?- eso salió de su boca,

-cerca de los túneles, que dan al lago, pero eso no importa, ya no saldrás de aquí,- el hombre se hiso borroso a los ojos de Martin, el tenia un dolor fuerte, la luz lo molestaba mantuvo los ojos cerrados, quería estar con Diana, un sentimiento le decía que quería estar a su lado,

"-soy la magia soy la luz, un ínstate de eternidad, la puerta abierta al mas allá, si duermes me veraz, si has llegado hasta aquí ,cuídate de morir, sin antes dejar, terminados todos tus sueños la vida es para luchar, si has llegado hasta aquí, cuídate de morir sin antes dejar terminados todos tus sueños la vida es para luchar"- el rubio iba abriendo los ojos, escuchaba esa dulce canción, que lo asía sentir mejor, noto que agachada frete al él estaba el mismo rostro que pareció a ver visto en las tubería atrás, se veía preocupado,

"-soy la magia soy la luz un ínstate de eternidad la puerta abierta al mas allá si duermes me veraz, si has llegado hasta aquí cuídate de morir, sin antes dejar, terminados todos tus sueños la vida es para luchar, si has llegado hasta aquí cuídate de morir sin antes dejar terminados todos tus sueños la vida es para luchar"- le estaba cantado, era una voz hermosa, parecida al susurro del viento en el bosque de Canadá donde el creció, el se levanto suavemente no quería importunar a su ayuda, pero al levantarse el ser emprendió vuelo, parecía un hada, solo que esta parecía difundirse en el aire,

-un elemental- se dijo, pero esta no le atacaba, parecía mas comprensible, ella toco su frente, la herida avía dejado de sangran,

-Soy, Martin- le dijo pero ella no le contesto,

"-soy la magia soy la luz, un instante de eternidad, la puerta abierta al mas allá, si duermes me veraz,- ella le cantaba todavía, volaba a su alrededor como si fuera un colibrí,

-bien creo que te diré Luz- el dijo, ella aunque no entendió le sonrió, Martin se levanto, se mareo y cayó de rodillas, Luz se asusto y se puso enfrente de su cara,

-tranquila Luz, todo saldrá bien- el extendió sus manos y ella aterrizo en ellas,

-vamos a salir de aquí- el chico saco su reloj u, Luz se oculto entre su camiseta azul,

-lo siento, no estás acostumbrada a la tecnología- el saco su cortador y retiro unos tubos de la celda,

Recorrió los pasillos, viendo en las demás celdas, donde al parecer antes hubieran estado más personas, al ver restos de ropa mojada de mujer entendió que eran las madres desaparecidas, pero ahora donde estaban,

-estúpido, si hubiera esperado a MOM las hubiéramos encontrado ya- él se sintió torpe, lo que no sabía era en donde realmente se encontraba,

-¿sabes a donde se las llevaron?- él le pregunto a la pequeña, ella lo miraba confundida, pero el tomo una prenda y ella se acordó, voló a su al redor de él y depuse hiso que la siguiera,

-lo tomare como un sí- el corrió detrás de ella, Martin noto que los pasillos eran similares en todo su estructura de madera vieja, se sintió extrañado de no ver ninguna tubería, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, llegaron a un enorme patio, rodeado con una barda en círculo, con la más firme piedra, al notar una voces él se escondió detrás de unos barriles, se asomo y ahí estaba ese sujeto, con varias mujer que si Martin hubiese contado bien sabría que avían en total diez señoras, unas más jóvenes que otras, en medio de ellos un enorme agujero, en donde él se encontraba vaciando leña,

-Una fogata- se dijo el chico en bajo, no hubo mucho tiempo ya que el hombre encendió la fogata y después sin mucho que esperar el hombre lanzo un collar a la flama con un símbolo de eternidad al fuego, paso un rato para que las llamas de este comenzaran a crecer, Martin pudo observar como un ser hecho de fuego, crecía hasta el cielo, pero este golpeaba el aire como si estuviera encerrado,

-¿Qué demonios?- se dijo,

Java y Diana recorrían el lugar sin encontrar nada, hasta que Diana grito de terror al notar una figura en la obscuridad,

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- ella dio un brinco,

-tranquila agente Lonbard, soy yo- era la misma MOM,

-MOM, nos asustaste-

-decirlo por Diana- le contesto el cavernícola, ella risoteo un poco,

-me imagino, que no han encontrado a Martin – los dos agacharon los hombros,

-no, y me preocupa, ese ser de piedra lo golpeo muy fuerte- le dijo,

-¿y tú?-

-bueno he mandado agentes, disponibles a buscar por todo este lugar pero sigue sin aparecer,- ella miro a la obscuridad, Jaba vio algo que brillo con la linterna de la gerente, y fue a ver,

-Jaba encontrar, algo – las dos corrieron a su lado,

-¿Qué es Jaba?- él lo mostro,

-es su collar, - ella lo tomo con las dos manos,

-estuvo aquí- ella afirmo, MOM noto algo de sangre en el piso, no hiso alarma, después noto que este se arrastraba hasta un pasillo al fondo de ese lugar,

-lo mejor será ir por aquí- les dijo a los dos,


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

La canción que aparece en este capítulo es de Mago de Oz, el espíritu del viento,

Bien cualquier comentario no duden en expresarlo,

Y ya se acerca el día mencionado, no se les olvide,

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`_

Martin estaba más que impresionado, ese ser era otro elemental pero este era de fuego, el hombre parecía murmurar, cuando algo de repente lo tomo de la espalda, y la atrajo hasta donde ellos estaban,

-Baya, baya, mi amigo entrometido- dijo el hombre, al caer estrepitosamente, noto que lo que lo avía tomado así era un ser de piedra un poco mas pequeño, pero fuerte, con un gesto el hombre, hiso que el elemental de piedra le pisara la cabeza al rubio,

-kaaaaaaaaa- grito Martin, Luz se hiso para atrás,

-eso le pasan a lo que se entrometen con mis planes- él se volteo,

-deja en paz a ese pobre niño- grito una señora algo mayo,

-no se preocupe por él, al igual que a ustedes no planeo dejarlos con vida, Martin al dejar de sentir presión escupió algo de sangre, y miro a donde estaban todas las madre, sintió nuevamente esas miradas que tanto le atormentaban, decidió pararse, pero el hombre se acerco y lo volvió a tumbar al suelo,

-por favor, concédale una última petición a esta anciana, deje revísalo- ella le rogaba, el hombre al ver la insistencia acepto, el elemental tiro a Martin a la celda que aprisionaba a todas la madres,

-mira nada más- la mujer acomodo al rubio en sus brazos y con un pañuelo le limpiaba la sangre,

-mira solo eres un niño- ella lo miraba, pero no con pena, sino con compasión, esto movió el corazón de Martin,

-¿Señora Rita?- le pregunto, la reconoció aunque algo mas despeinada y un poco desaliñada,

-sí, ¿me conoces?- le pregunto sin dejar de limpiar su rostro,

-me enviaron a buscarla- el se levanto de sus brazos,

-¿a ti? Eres un niño, ya se te envió Teodoro verdad, ya verá- la señora se vio enojada, Martin sonrió, se parecía a la mama que Diana y el compartían ahora,

-no, el no me envió, debo sacarlas de aquí- dijo parándose difícilmente,

-mírate pequeño, - la señora Rita estaba conmovida, la pequeña Luz se acerco a Martin,

-aaaaaaaa- grito una de las mujeres,

-¿Qué ocurre Mary?- le pregunto otra mujer,

-ese es el ser que me trajo hasta aquí- dijo asiendo atrás,

-ella, pero es inofensiva- Martin no entendía muy bien,

Pero en eso regreso su anfitrión, que parresia mas contento, el miro a Martin,

-así que te repusiste,-

-¿puede concederme el honor de por lo menos saber quién es usted?- le pregunto Martin más serio,

-yo soy el alquimista de Bayerlin, un poblado en el siglo, dieciséis, pero eso a ti n te concierne, este siglo me ha traído grandes recompensas, pero sobre todo la de hacer mi poder alquimista más fuerte,

-¿como el control de los elementales?- Martin era irritante según su hermana y el iba a usar eso en su contra,

-sí, claro, bueno veras para controlar a los elementales se deben hacer sacrificios, pero ninguno tan grande como para controlar al elemental de fuego- el señalo las llamas de ser que se iba asiendo mas grande,

-las madres- dijo Martin,

-claro, no hay nada más fuerte que el amor de una madre, ellas alimentaran a mi elemental y el en agradecimiento me obedecerá a mí, y bueno ya que eres tan entrometido, tu serás su postre,- él le advirtió, Martin ya no resistía estar de pie, el mundo le daba vueltas, pero tenía a varias mujer que salvar, miro sus rostros aterrados, su reloj era su mejor ventaja,

-bien está listo, adelante mi ser especial, puedes comer- el libero al ser de su prisión, y al ver al hombre tan energético emocionado la bestia se fue en contra del alquimista,

-a mi no pedazo de lumbrera- chillo el hombre, que fue arrebatado por la llamas del enorme elemental, este fue consumido casi de inmediato ante las miradas de terror de los once presentes, Martin reacciono, uso su cortado i para abrir el picaporte, en seguida el ser se figo en los once,

-demonios, ya no hay tiempo-pero antes de que los nueve fueran arrebatados, una enorme ráfaga de viento lo hiso para atrás, Martin se fijo quien era ese torbellino,

-¿luz?- ella mantenía alejado las llamas de todos,

-tenemos que correr- le dijo Rita,

-no, vayan ustedes, debo apagar la base del fuego- ella lo miro,

-voy a estar bien, se lo prometo, vayan- las mujer salieron por la misma puerta por la que entro Martin,

-no veo ningún extintor- dijo el chico al inspeccionado el lugar, noto que su amiga perdía fuerzas,

-solo podremos vencerlo con agua,- el no esperaba que ella le entendiera, dejo su labor y se acerco al chico, y formo un remolino de aire a su alrededor, que lo trasporto a un lago,

-espera te dije agua pero, no que nos rindiéramos- en eso en el noto a las diez mujeres que estaban ahí afuera, avían salido de una casa o mansión que en segundos, comenzó a cubrirse de llamas, y de ahí salió el ser de fuego,

-ok, ya te entendí- sonrió, ante el ingenio de su amiga nueva,

-bien has lo tuyo- la pequeña formo un torbellino en el lago en frete del ser de fuego, toda el agua comenzó a salir volando por todos lados, el ser de fuego se fue extinguiendo, ella intensifico el aire, y el agua salió mas a chorro, Martin sostuvo a Rita con toda sus fuerzas ya que no avían alcanzado a encontrar refugio, el ser comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, hasta que no quedo nada, avía desaparecido, Rita noto la fatiga del chico, el cayó al suelo, ella fue y lo sostuvo de nuevo en sus brazos,

-¡pequeño!- grito Rita,

Diana y MOM tanto como Jaba no podían abrir esa puerta de madera,

-segura que Martin entrar aquí- pregunto Jaba,

-conociendo a Martin y su incesantes ante el hecho de una orden directa de esperar, seguro que si- MOM comenzaba a fastidiarse, ya asta avía pateado la puerta, pero en un raro de reflexión la puerta se desvaneció,

-como sacar a Martin de ahí- pregunto de nuevo Java, MOM solo se quedo helada,

"-hijo, yo se que te duele que tu madre no esté más con nosotros, pero no fue culpa de nadie más, entiendes, tu mamá, no avía nadie mas ahí- le decía su padre,

-debes de entender, Martin es parte de tu subconsciente, quieres creer que ella no hiso lo que hiso, y eso te protege,- le decía si Psicólogo,

-yo te creo Martin,- era la vos de Diana, cuando eran niños,

-gracias Diana, - el niño la abraso, y oculto su rostro en su cuello, y el pequeño lloro, amargamente, ella solo acariciaba su rubia cabellera,

-ya hermanito, no llores- el se sentía tan seguro, con ella,

-te amo Di- él le dijo,

-yo también te amo, Martin.- de eso una voz dulce comenzó a sonar,

-Ahora te toca vivir, ya abra tipo de morir, hazte amigo de la adversidad o nunca serás feliz, y algún día veraz que la vida es muy corta para llorar, se tu mismo, eso nunca nadie te lo podrá quitar-"

Martin abrió sus ojos, se noto cerca de una fogata, frente de su rostro tenia a Luz, quien no dejaba de cantarle,

-, y algún día veraz que la vida es muy corta para llorar, se tu mismo, eso nunca nadie te lo podrá quitar- el sintió la mano cálida de alguien en su frente,

-por fin la fiebre te bajo- era Rita, y las demás mujeres sentadas a lado de la fogata,

-me tenias preocupada- el chico le sonrió,

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre- ella lo miro enarcando la ceja,

- eres un buen chico, niño, pero para conocer a alguien no hace falta saber su nombre, o de donde viene, tu nos salvaste, junto con tu pequeña amiga- ella miro al ser que todavía seguía con ellas,

-no, te des menos importancia,- la mujer, tomo una paño húmedo y se la puso en la frente,

-¿Dónde estamos?- les pregunto,

-pues en Estados Unidos no- le contesto otra de las mujeres, Martin acerco a su cara su reloj, pero al prenderlo no le dio señal de el centro,

-esto es raro- se dijo más para sí,

-esperaremos aquí es lo mejor- Martín recordó como su amiga lo avía trasportado del interior de ese lugar hasta el lago,

-Luz dime, ¿nos puedes llevar a casa?- el rubiola vio fijamente, ella salió volando hasta el lago,

-genial, no me entendió- dijo molesto,

-hiciste tu mejor intento- Rita era la clásica abuela, tierna y consentidora, pero en eso Luz llego con más de sus amigas y comenzaron a hacer mucho aire alrededor de todos, en segundos el paisaje cambio, y se vieron en frente de donde ante estaba la puerta,

-Martin- al verlo no se la creyó Diana, y menos al ver a Diez mujeres con él, los seres elementales desaparecieron, pero Luz se quedo cerca de Martin

-hola Diana- fue lo mejor que pudo decir, ella no espero a que él se levantara, lo abrazo,

-sabes lo preocupada que estuve, cabezota- ella parecía derramar lagrimas,

-debo creer que ellas son las madres que desaparecieron- ellas se miraron entre ellas,

-bien las llevaremos a casa,- MOM hablo a sus equipo,

-Gracias, pequeño- Rita se acerco a él,

-no, gracias a ti Rita- los dos sonrieron,

-lo mejor es que lo lleves a un hospital, lindura tu novio necesita atención- ella se sonrojo,

- el no es mi novio,-

-ella es mi hermana o mas bien hermanastra- le aclaro Martin,

-a yo lo siento,- se disculpo,

El centro se encargo de llevar a las madre a sus hogares y Martin fue llevado al centro a que lo revisara, el chico tenia golpes por todos lados, y una infección por el corte en su frente, lo que resto de la noche el se quedo en observación en la clínica del centro

-mañana ira mamá a Torrington- Diana hablaba con el mientras el dormía,

-hermano, como quisiera que fuéramos como cuando éramos niños, me contabas todo, no tenis miedo de que fuera a pensar,- ella acaricio su cabello, mientras el por fin descansaba de su fatídico día,

-¿qué ocurrió realmente con tu mamá? Dices que nadie te creyó, pero no me cuentas toda la historia, temiendo que yo tampoco te crea, te amo Martin- ella recostó su cabeza en la camilla,

MOM estaba tecleando en su oficina, era atormentada por varios fantasmas de su pasado, dejo de hacer lo que asía y de uno de sus cajones saco una fotografía donde cuatro personas lucían una singular sonrisa, ella estaba al frente abrazada de una de sus compañeras, y otro de sus compañeros las abrasaba a ambas, los tres llevaban uniformes blancos, MOM llevaba el pelo su pelo muy largo, atrás de ellos se encontraba un señor elegantemente vestido de negro, el era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran verdes, ella no dejo de ver la fotografía, muchos recuerdos le pasaron por la mente,

En la mañana siguiente en Torrington, muchas madres comenzaron a llegar, todas en carros o en taxis, una mujer delgada de cabello castaño y ojos grises, bajo de su camioneta tipo pikot, fue recibida por una joven parecida a ella, solo que sus ojos eran verdes,

-hola, mamá- la saludo Diana,

-Hola, mi princesa,- ella la abrazo, se retiro las gafas de sol,

-dime ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- ella miro al cavernícola al lado de ella

-en enfermería no se siente muy bien- su madre la miro extrañada,

-bueno necesito hablar con él,- el cavernícola cargo las maletas de la señora,

-bien Java y yo, llevaremos tus maletas a mi cuarto- la mujer camino hasta la enfermería, al tocar la recibió la enfermera,

-hola, busco a Martin- la enfermera le dio el paso, al verla lo primero que hiso el Rubio fue abrasarla, esto sorprendió a Celeste de Mistery.

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`_

El misterio comienza;

Espero que le este gustando y seguimos aquí echándole ganas,

Bueno si me atraso un poco fue porque me cambiaron el turno de mi trabajo a la noche, y bueno ahora soy nocturna, bueno cualquier cometario no duden en mandarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.**_

_**($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)**_

Java puso las maletas en una esquina en el cuarto de Diana, ella le dio una sonrisa, pero aúna si se notaba extraña,

-Diana, bien- dijo el cavernícola,

-claro Java- el cavernícola sintió una presencia detrás de él,

-pajarito- dijo,

- no Java, es Luz, me sorprende que MOM le haya permitido conservarla, en si en una criatura como las del Centro- ella miro como su cavernícola amigo jugaba con la singular hada de aire,

-aunque tú también nos demostraste lo contrario- eso no lo escucho el cavernícola, en eso alguien toco la puerta,

-¿Quién es?- Diana se acerco a la puerta, y Java escondió a su nueva amiga,

-¿Quién más? Yo Jenny, el ensaño es en diez minutos y mi ayudante no esta conmigo- ella se acordó de golpe, la obra que sería al final de la semana del festival, Jenny como siempre era la protagonista y como Diana estuvo muy ocupada con los finales de exámenes, no tuvo tiempo de ir a la audiciones, ella abrió la puerta,

-ya pues vamos- Jenny la jalo del brazo y la llevo como papalote, en el camino le sorprendió ver a Billy ir a su cuarto,

-Hay Diana ¿y Martin?- el marciano le grito,

-en la enfermería con Mamá- eso se escucho ya muy lejos, pero Billy tenía un gran oído, pero el hecho de que le dijera que estaba con su mamá, prefirió esperar,

-Jaba contento de ver a Billy- le dijo el cavernícola,

-Ho, Hola Jaba, también me da gusto verte- el marciano dio un par de pasos asía el grandote, cuando en frente se le apareció Luz, el pequeño dio un salto a los brazos de su amigo,

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto,

-ella ser Luz, nueva amiga mía de Diana y Martin, ser Hada- el cavernícola lo bajo con cuidado,

- encontrar en misión resiente- termino por decir,

-a si, MOM me dijo de su misión, pero no sombre ella,- él la miro con más detenimiento, avía veces que la pequeña se mezclaba con el aire, y volaba como si fuera un colibrí,

-Dime ¿Cómo siguió Martin? Por lo que MOM me dijo recibió unos golpes de mas- ellos comenzaron a caminar a el cuarto del cavernícola,

En el teatro de la escuela, Diana buscaba la ropa del personaje de Jenny, era un clóset amplio, Jenny revisaba el baúl de accesorios,

-Mira,- la joven de pelo anaranjado saco un álbum de fotografías, Diana volteo a verla, y al notar lo que tenía la curiosidad le gano y se acerco con su amiga,

-esto es de hace casi cuarenta años- le dijo Diana,

-son preciosas, son fotos de estudiantes vestidos de todo los personajes- dejo Jenny soñada,

-mira aquí está mi personaje- Jenny señalo a una chica de su edad, o por lo menos en la foto, Diana la reconoció de inmediato, la misma joven de la foto que estaba en el cuarto de Martin, tenia puesto un vestido blanco hermoso, adornado con moños rosas, un sombrero de aquellos antiguos que lucía bien con el vestido, y de no ser por Jenny no se hubiera dado cuente de otra cosa,

-ese reloj, desentona todo el vestuario,

-¿reloj?- la castaña miro la muñeca de la joven en la foto, se le hiso demasiado familiar, si era muy familiar,

En la enfermería Martin estaba cansado, pero por un primer día de madres estaba contento, eso lo noto Celeste, agradecía al cielo que su hijo por fin pasara ese día con ella, pero avía otra cuestión,

-Martin, temo que tu padre y yo, bueno hemos estado ablando,- ella hiso un silencio, el rubio la miro con intriga,

-bien, no creemos que sea bueno que sigas estudiado en la misma escuela, en la que tu madre también estudio,- esas palabras crearon una punzada en el corazón de Martin,

-espera, no pueden- el rubio la interrumpió,

-yo, créeme Martin, pero cada año es lo mismo incluso ha empeorado, aunque me alegra que este año te encuentres mejor, el próximo puede ser lo mismo o peor, la academia Shacmoy tiene grandes planes de estudio y un sistema de Terapia-

-¿quieren mandarme a un siquiátrico?- Martin se sintió enojado,

-Martin no es un siquiátrico,- ella le riño,

-suena que es un siquiátrico- el volteo a ver el cortinero de la enfermería,

-Martin, aunque ahora te veo algo mejor se que necesitas algo de ayuda para entender lo que te pasa,- Martin se levanto de la camilla algo más molesto,

-lo que me pasa es que nadie me cree, y siguen sin creerme, tanto para mandarme a una escuela lejos de…- él se detuvo, se sintió mareado y casi cae, pero se mantuvo firme y salió de la enfermería,

-¡Martin!- grito Celeste, ella fue detrás de él, pero él no se detuvo no quería seguir ablando de eso o pensar de nuevo en ello, sabía bien que Diana se quedaría en Torrington, le dolía solo en pensar estas alejado de ella, de la única persona que creyó en el,

Diana, no dejaba de ver la fotografía, no estaba segura, podía ser cualquier reloj, pero

-"en esa época ese estilo de relojes todavía no estaba en el mercado, esto no tiene el menor sentido, sería imposible pensar que la madre de Martin, hubiese sido una agente del centro"-

Al notar que nadie la miraba, tomo la foto del álbum, y la escondió entre sus libros, era necesario investigar de una vez por todas, todo el maldito asunto,

Billy y Java se encontraron con un Martin triste, miraba a la nada, algo confundido,

-¿te ocurre algo Martin?- el miro al frente,

-¡Billy! Pensé que estabas de viaje- el muchacho se incorporo,

-bueno si, pero mamá prefirió que regresara antes, la tormentas en mi hogar a veces duran mucho, - fue lo que dijo, después Luz apareció frente al rubio,

-hola, amiguita- el sonrió,

-¡Martin!- Celeste llego detrás de él, el hada se escondió entre la camisa de el rubio,

-Hola Señora- Jaba la saludo,

-a hola Jaba, - ella miro al Billy,

-Hola, eres amigo de mi hijo- a esas palabras el ser verde se ruborizo,

-a sí, soy Billy- el chico extendió la mano,

-yo soy Celeste, soy la mamá de Martin y Diana- Martin torció los ojos,

-es un placer señora Mistery-

-por favor, llámenme Celeste- ella sonrió, Martin comenzó a caminar a dirección de su cuarto, pero Jaba lo detuvo,

-Martin, seguir enfermo- le dijo el cavernícola, el rubio le sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que hiciera para fingir estar bien, el siempre lograba adivinarlo,

-me siento mejor Jaba quisiera estar solo- esto llamo la atención de Celeste,

-Martin, ya pasar mucho tiempo solo, Jaba quiere que Martin pase tiempo con mamá,- el rubio se sorprendió,

-gracias Java,- ella le agradeció acercándose a su hijo,

- necesitamos terminar de hablar un pendiente- ella le tomo del brazo, ella los disculpo y lo llevo al jardín, el rubio sabia que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y lo que asía era porque se preocupaba,

-lo siento- le dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca,

-no tienes que disculparte, Martin, pero no me dejaste terminar, se por lo que estas pasando yo pase lo mismo con el padre de Diana, creía que nunca me repondría, a pesar de los años, que estuve sola me di cuenta que mi depresión afectaba también a Diana, eso me llevo a buscar ayuda, se que tal vez no quieras irte de aquí, estás en tu derecho, pero creo que debes comprender que si crees que estas solo en esto jamás de vas a reponer, no estás solo hijo, jamás lo has estado, y en parte yo te creo, busque los registros de el accidente de ese año, y bueno hay cosas que no concuerdan, pero eso no debe darte alas, - ella le sonrió, y él le respondió con un abrazo,

-gracias- ella derramo algunas lagrimas,

-ten conciencia que el archivo que te voy a entregar solo es para que analices a fondo lo que recuerdas, te conozco Martin eres igual a tu padre, solo que a él este tema le afecta más, debes comprenderlo, y no decirle nada- ella se separo de su hijo y le acaricio su rostro,

-lo que encuentres, primero has favor de decírmelo, -

Diana no espero a ver si alguien la veía entrar al cuarto de su hermano, ni cerró la puerta con seguro, y abrió el laboratorio, al sentarse no espero a escanear la fotografía, la amplio lo suficiente para reconocer mejor el reloj en la mano,

-¡Bingo! En verdad en un reloj del centro, la madre de Martin, también era una agente del centro, - ella estaba helada, y sin dejar de ver la foto, no sintió ver entrar a otro persona.

($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)($)(%)(·)(*)

Lo sé, lo sé, me atrase un poco, pero el trabajar de noche me ha dejado completamente agotada, más que cansada, pero pronto terminare mis otros fic pendientes y seguiré con nuevos, le agradezco sus comentarios y criticas, y les deseo una buena vida,

Bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Me he retrasado un poco con la historia, pero poco a poco viene lo bueno, pero en si hago lo posible por terminar la historia lo mejor posible,

Muy bien espero que este capítulo les guste…

La puerta se abrió, y Diana salto asustada, al voltear se encontró con Billy, quien la miro extrañado,

-Diana ¿estás bien?- la ayudo a levantarse,

-si Billy, solo que me metiste un tremendo susto,- el marciano noto el pequeño laboratorio en servicio y fue a cerrar la puerta,

-¿Qué estas asiendo Diana?- entonces la castaña se quedo pensativa, Billy era agente del centro de hace años, sería bueno decirle lo que avía descubierto, o preguntarle el por qué MOM les avía escondido esa información tan importante, sobre todo a Martin,

-¿Diana?- el marciano se quedo viendo la pantalla, y miro el reloj, de la foto,

-¿eso es lo que creo que es?- la chica reacciono de sus pensamientos,

-Billy, ¿puedo confiar en ti completamente?- ella lo miro seriamente, y el ser disfrazado de humano se sentó en la cama,

-tú y Martin tienen mi completo apoyo y amistad Diana, ¿no sé por qué lo dudas?- Billy le dio un ademan de que se sentara para hablar de eso,

-lo siento, pero hay algo que descubrí recientemente, y bueno tiene que ver con la mama de Martin- Diana miro a la computadora, y después le mostro la fotografía a su amigo,

-¿Quién es ella?- el marciano miro la foto, y pronto descubrió lo que Diana,

-ella es la madre de Martin, bueno cuando estudio aquí en Torrington- Diana paso al computador,

-y no es casualidad, ese es un reloj u- le dijo Billy,

-entonces ¿tú no sabes nada?- le pregunto la castaña, y después dio un suspiro,

-lo siento Diana, pero tal vez pueda preguntarle a MOM-

-espera Billy, será prudente eso-

-no tengo, otra solución, MOM es la gerente, y posiblemente no lo sabe-

-no lo sé Billy, MOM no es alguien que ignore ese tipo de cosas, - Diana miro por la ventana y noto a su hermanastro pasear con su madre por el jardín,

-tal vez lo mejor es no decirle-

La tarde llegaba a su fin, la cena en honor a las madres se realizo en el gimnasio, este estaba muy bien decorado, Martin se sintió extraño, ya que por lo regular el se la pasaba en su cuarto, pero su última misión lo hiso cambiar de actitud no entendía, por lo menos podía soportal el cuchicheo de sus compañeros al verlo pasear con su madre, no sabía qué era lo que avía cambiado en el, pero se sintió contento,

-Martin- una Jenny contenta se le aserco,

-¿has visto a Diana?- ella lo tomo de su brazo y lo galo asía el pasillo, su madre lo miro divertida y dejo que se lo llevara,

- pensé que estaba contigo, no deja de hablar de esa tonta obra- Martin arrugo la nariz,

-bien, en primera no es tonta, yo soy la protagonista en segunda tu verdadera madre actuó en ella también, -

-si, avece albido que ella estudio aquí antes, pero me sorprende que tú lo sepas-

-bueno vi una fotografía de ella con el vestuario, y bueno, -

-bien se que tal vez Diana este en su cuarto, iré a decirle que tú la buscas-

-Martin espera,- Jenny lo volvió a tomar del brazo,

-me alegra verte bien,- la chica le regalo una sonrisa Martin simplemente, se quedo helado, ella nunca era así con él y menos que la así rabiar con sus incesantes suplicas de que saliera con e,

-gracias- respondió tímidamente y salió a buscar a su hermana, en si no la encontró en su habitación, se le hiso raro ella casi siempre a esa hora se la pasaba asiendo sus deberes que aunque las clases hubieran disminuido por el festival, todavía tenían una o dos,

-Java, ¿has visto a Diana?- el cavernícola limpiaba el pasillo,

-ver Diana en cuarto de Martin, - el chico se quedo confundido ¿por que Diana quisiera estar en su cuarto? Casi siempre se quejaba de lo mal que olía,

- a gracias Jaba, - el chico sintió que algo salía de su camisa, y la pequeña luz, jugueteo con Java,

-pajarito, lindo-Java dijo, Martin sonrió, en si ese pequeño ser le traía gran alegría,

-Hola Martin- le saludo Billy,

-Billy, hola, hoye has visto a Diana- el rubio le pregunto,

-a si claro, dijo que tenía que hacer en el teatro, la obra se estrena en dos días,- Billy miro a Martin se veía más contento, y menos molesto,

-bueno cenaremos en el gimnasio, la cena de gala para las madres empieza en media hora, ¿quieres venir?- le pregunto Martin

- la verdad es que tengo algo de trabajo en el centro, pero te agradezco el gesto- Martin en si se sintió mal,

-bien Billy, salúdame a MOM-

-claro lo haré- Billy se quedo pensando en lo que Diana le avía dicho, la madre de Martin avía tenido una muy cuestionable muerte, y si MOM sabía algo él lo iba a veraguar,

Martin camino hasta el teatro, y vio a su hermana ya con Jenny, dio un suspiro, pero se quedo observando en la obscuridad, ella no sabía que él estaba ahí, en si él jamás quería admitir que ella ocasionaba una revolución de sentimientos en el, tanto que a veces el mismo se preguntaba ¿si a ella le pasaba lo mismo?, en fin permaneció sin hacer ruido ella se veía tan sutil y ese brillo en su cara al hacer algo que le gustaba mucho, Martin creía que si ella no estuviera obsesionada con el estudio ella sería una gran actriz, se lo demostraba a diario cuando lo regañaba o lo corrigia por algo,

-¿Qué aria sin ti?- se preguntaba, mas a sí mismo, recordó lo que su madre le dijo sobre asistir a otra escuela, el no lo deseaba, el quería estar con ella, con ella por lo menos aunque ese tonto juego de Hermanos fuera lo que los mantuviera unidos,

El marciano no tardo mucho en llegar al centro, estando a punto de entrar en la oficina de su jefa, se quito el traje, el no estaba muy acostumbrado a que ella lo viera como humano, entro y se acerco a su escritorio, ella estaba ablando con el consejo galáctico de la galaxia vecina, ella era muy buena negociadora,

-Billy, me alegra verte- lo saco de sus pensamientos,

-a si, MOM, ¿Qué sucede?- MOM lo noto extraño,

-bueno, quería que catalogaras el espécimen que no deja de seguir al agente Mistery,

-¿te refieres a Luz?-

-a sí, ya le puso nombre, bueno el pequeño ser no parece perjudicar en lo absoluto, sé que es un elemental de viento, pero parece hacer que Martin se recupere rápido de cualquier herida, y aparentemente también en lo emocional,- MOM hiso un pausa,

- ¿así que por eso Martin luce mejor? - dijo Billy, MOM hiso una mueca como si le hubiese recordado algo que no le agradaba,

-bien se que te aras cargo, no sé qué efecto tenga si separo a Martin de ese espécimen, tal vez uno más perjudicial- dijo MOM algo cabizbaja, y volviendo a poner atención en su computador,

-claro MOM, terminare de hacer los análisis pendientes-

- no te preocupes por eso Billy, ya lo hice yo, tengo prioridad en aquel ser, el informe de Martin sobre el alquimista, me deja algo consternada,- Billy asintió, y el pequeño opto por primero pasar a su habitación, pensó en que tal vez no era un buen momento para preguntarle, sobre la madre de su amigo, el conocía a la gerente de años, pero su pasado era tan claro como la baba de un mostro de pantano, áspera y rojiza, saco de su nave la fotografía de la chica, si la miraba bien tenia cierto parecido con Martin, era alegre, tenia esos enormes ojos café castaño que le iluminaban la cara, se decidió sin importar lo que MOM pudiera enfadarse con él era necesario que ella les dijera la verdad tanto a él y sus amigos sobre que un día la verdadera madre de Martin avía sido una agente del centro,


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

_**Esto solo es prueba de mi eterna locura, si estoy completamente loca, en si el escribir es mi pación, y aunque muchos piensen que escribir casi durante todo el día es algo raro, yo les dijo, cuando se treta de pasiones no hay ninguna rareza, y ya que lo normal solo en su término relativo, entonces se que yo encajo mejo en este mundo siendo simplemente yo, **_

_**¿Qué porque me importa tanto?, será el siempre hecho de creer que otras personas son capases de escuchar lo que dices, y de entenderlo, el simple hecho de salir por un minuto de la realidad, y convertir lo gris en un arcoíris, yo no creo que esto sea tonto, yo creo que es una forma de expresar la inconformidad, y de establecer metas, darle entender a los demás y a ti mismo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa,**_

_**Yo no creo que esta loca, sino que mi locura le da una pisca de cordura a mi vida, la sensación de sonreír y de decirme a mi misma que a pesar de mi soledad hay alguien que me escucha, **_

_**La vida no es para que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas, esa es la marca de un gran escritor, sacar de lo profundo de su sufrimiento todo lo que planea hacer sonar en el papel, darle expresión a las páginas y nombre a su corazón;**_

_**Porque el escribir es un arte que viene de siglos, es aquello más antiguo que conservamos en nuestra existencia como seres humanos, contamos historias para que en ellas prevalezcan los pocos recuerdos y añoranzas que posemos, para que en un futuro lejano alguien las escuche y entienda que en el pasado avía alguien que pensaba igual que él,**_

_**No es el hecho de que sean historias tontas, son el principio de lo que formamos, de lo que asemos, dar esperanza donde no la hay con unas simples palabras, **_

"_**a buen entendedor pocas palabras"**_

_**Un día yo quiero ser una gran escritora de mis propias historias, soy joven no estúpida, la vida cambia de mil maneras quiero aprender a describir esa experiencia, lo que yo veo, oigo y siento; los que yo hago no es porque sea tonta, es porque quiero lograr algo con lo poco que tengo al alcance, **_

_**He sacrificado mucho en mi vida por la gente que más quiero, la misma que me lastima diciéndome que lo que quiero esta fuera de mi alcance, y yo creo que por eso lo quiero más, por que cuando sea mi turno de volar lo haré más alto y más fuerte que pueda para alegarme de ahí, y decidir que tan alto voy a llegar,**_

_**Por eso me importa que me digan que no puedo, porque si hoy no puedo no significa que mañana no pueda, hay que aprender a gatear antes de caminar y tomar leche antes de masticar carne, **_

_**No importa cuánto tardes, solo importa, lo mucho que te esfuerces, por eso me gusta que la gente me escuche, así yo también los puedo escuchar, como dijo una persona con la que comparto opinión;**_

"_**somos los dueños de nuestro propio destino".**_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Diana se levanto con un dolor de cabeza, esa cena avía durado gran rato, entre alumnos y madre y maestros se vivió un ambiente tan agradable que los que terminaron por irse a la cama primero fue el alumnado, mas por que tendrían clases al siguiente día, su madre dormía a su lado, ella parecía mas cansada, Diana se pregunto si no se avía pasado con la champaña, en fin ella salió de la cama, y se vistió,

-"a todo el alumnado, se le informa que por falta de varios Maestros que se encuentran incapacitados, hoy se suspenden las clases, "- el directos Pevelton, se escucho por el altavoz, los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar en todo el lugar, diana rodo los ojos, si se avían pasado con el champag, y no solo las madres todos los maestros de la institución, en fin la castaña dejo descansar a su madre, iba a ver a su hermano que posiblemente tendría que sacar de la cama para hacerlo tomar las medicinas, pero la chica se encontró con una MOM oculta entre un pasillo, al parece esperando la aparición de la castaña, con una seña la guio al portal que daba a su oficina, ella la siguió algo preocupada, ya que al entrar no vio a nadie más,

-¿pasa algo MOM?-

-bueno Diana, Billy me dijo, sobre tu resiente descubrimiento en la academia- MOM tenía más una apariencia de tristeza que de enojo,

-bueno MOM, yo solo quería-

- tranquila, no estoy enfadada, solo que creo que te he subestimado, no esperaba que descubrieses esto, no ahora- MOM se sentó en su silla,

-espera, así que planeabas contarnos- a la interrogante la gerente solo asintió con la cabeza,

-como vez Martin tiene ciertas lagunas, de lo que paso aquella noche, con su madre, en si yo borre los recuerdos de ese día, pero él es bastante fuerte, en si sus sentimientos pueden más que su razón, -

- así que lo que pasó con su madre es asunto del centro-

-prácticamente, Diana lo que te voy a contar es necesario que te quede claro que no pobras contárselo a Martin-

-espera no lo entiendo, el tiene derecho a saber la verdad, mas aun que su madre fue una de sus agentes,-

-Diana, se que se ve bastante mal el hecho que se lo oculte, pero fue la decisión de ella que se lo ocultara,-

-¿entonces por que reclutaste a Martin como agente? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que él ni siquiera supiera del centro?- MOM se sobresalto un poco, pero la respuesta era más complicada de lo que Diana pensaba,

-mira- ella saco una fotografía de su escritorio,

-espera eres tú con ella, ¿Quiénes son los demás?- la peli azul tomo asiento junto a Diana,

- el señor que tiene el parche, es el Señor Questions; él era el gerente del centro antes que yo, y el chico que está a nuestro lado, el Marcos, el asía el trabajo que Billy ase ahora, yo era estudiante de preparatoria, cuando se me presento la oportunidad de unirme al centro, Clara y yo éramos candidatas junto a otros, para ser agentes, la selección era más complicada, avía ciertas pruebas que pasar, pero al final ella, Marcos y yo pasamos las pruebas, Questions nos nombro un equipo y nos otorgo un reloj u, ella regreso a Torrington, y yo a estudiar en Jasper Nevada, para ganarme la vida bueno como sabes vendía helados, así mantenía mis estudios, ella y yo al principio no condenábamos, teníamos nuestras diferencian, pero al final y después de varias misiones juntas nos hicimos muy amigas, ella termino de estudiar al igual que yo la preparatoria, pero a diferencia de ella al ir a estudiar la universidad yo decidí unirme al centro al 100%, y ella al pasar unos meses en la universidad se enamoro de un Maestro, ¿adivinaras de quien hablo?-

-tengo una sospecha-

-ella y el quedaron muy enamorados, poco después de casaron, una boda hermosa en los días de verano, claramente ella seguía trabajando para el centro manteniendo el secreto, tu padre creía que ella trabajaba como guardabosques en una zona cercana, nuestras misiones eran aveses arriesgadas y bueno sabes que aveses no se termina en las mejores condiciones, ella se embarazo asiendo más complicado su trabajo en el centro, ella termino en mal estado después de pelear contra un trípode, ella casi pierde a su bebe, tubo que reposar hasta que el nació, cuando el cumplió su primer año ella regreso al centro, dejando a Martin al cuidado de su marido o de su madre, todo estaba bien los siguientes tres años, yo solo conocí a Martin cuando nació y poco después cundo cumplió dos años, - ella se detuvo a pensar,

-yo le regale esa colección de figuras de monstros de cristal- ella sonrió,

-a me preguntaba en donde las avía conseguido- dijo diana,

-todo fue mal, cuando ella noto que su pequeño comenzaba a entristecer por la falta de sus dos padres, su abuela cuidaba gran parte de él, tomo una decisión y esa fue la de tener que dejar el centro, por su hijo y su familia, Questions lo tomo muy bien, era una de sus mejores agentes en muchos años, poco después Questions, me dejo a cargo del centro, yo asía lo mejor que podía deje por completo mi vida de civil, pero no contábamos con algo imprevisto, una ser obscuro que aviamos capturado avía escapado, el centro cerro los perímetros, pero el solo quería vengarse de ella, el rapto a Martin, logramos rescatarlo, pero él seguía libre, ella regreso a su casa, pero el ya estaba allí, pero no dejaría que tomara a Martin de nuevo, así que huyo en el carro, tratando de alejarlo, inútilmente, ella choco, no hubo gran daño, el pequeño estaba asustado, ella salió del carro, y se enfrento al ser de frente, rescribió varios golpes, alejándolo de Martin, pero al final ella cayo, yo llegue pero ella estaba muy mal herida, derrote a esa cosa con el amuleto que lo avía liberado desde un principio, el centro se la llevo para ayudarla, y tome a Martin y lo entregue a una jefatura de policía, no dije mucho solo que lo avía encontrado solo, tenía que regresar al centro, pero ella no sobrevivió, así fue como creyeron que ella lo avía abandonado, el día de su funeral, no podía estar muy cerca pero podía ver la rubia cabellera de un pequeño que me observaba con dolor, a pesar de haber borroso sus recuerdos, el me veía como si me reconociera, he estado al pendiente de ellos, incluso cundo tú y tu madre llegaron a sus vidas, incluso cuando Martin ayudo a mis agentes con ese caso y demostró tener las mismas habilidades que su madre, pero ella avía sido muy específica con mantenerles lo del centro en secreto,-

-¿entonces por que lo reclutaste?-

-Questions, me avía cedido el liderazgo, y Marcos termino por abandonar al centro, así que la única que conocía al hijo de ella, era yo, otros agentes solo sabían del niño en palabras, -

-lo hisiste agente-

-claro que tenía que pasar por las pruebas estándares, pero lo hiso al igual que su madre, después el atrapo a Venosa, con ingenio y agallas, poco a poco en cada caso y después de que tú te uniste a él, termine por darme cuenta que no era un error, Martin es la viva imagen de su madre, el la mantiene viva,- MOM tomo la foto, y la volvió a guardar,

-aúna si, no decirle…-

-se que aras lo correcto, agente Lonbard,-

Ella volvió a la escuela, analizando lo que MOM le avía contado, fue con su hermano, tenía que ver como seguía y si se avía tomado el medicamento, ella toco a la puerta,

-pasa- grito él, al entrar lo encontró leyendo un informe policiaco,

-¿Qué haces?-

-ha, mamá, me lo trajo, y tiene razón en algo esto no tiene mayor información, que solo narrado por una persona, la que me dejo en la estación de policía, por lo demás, no hay hospitales que hayan registrado a una mujer que resultara herida en un choque, la morgue solo dice haber recibido su cuerpo un día después de que me encontraran en la carretera-

A Diana no se le hiso tan descabellado el informe, ella ya conocía la historia, pero Martín no-

-tal vez si le pido ayuda a MOM- dijo el rubio,

-tal vez, debas esperar solo a que el festival termine, sabes mamá, por primera vez convive contigo en estas fechas celebrando su día, si te alejas así solo la pondrás triste, además la obra se estrena mañana,- Diana actuaba nerviosa,

-¿Qué te pasa, pensé que me ayudarías?- en eso la almuada de Martín en la cama se movió, y de ahí salió un pequeño ser,

-ha, hola Luz- ella la tomo en sus palmas,

-vamos Martin, disfruta un poco lo que te has perdido en estos años, mas por qué Torrington, nos patrocina todos los festejos, después de este año nosotros tendremos que hacer la fiesta,- ella seguía nerviosa, pero el rubio asintió,

-Vale, pero le diré a Billy que investiga un poco, de seguro el encuentra algo.-

-de acuerdo, pero dime ¿ya te tomaste la medicina?- pregunto la castaña, ya con la cuchara en la mano, Martin la miro nervioso,

-claro-

-¿a qué hora?-

-fue hace rato-

-no te creo, anda abre la boca-

-esa cosa sabe horrible-

-a mi no me importa, te la vas a tomar- los dos adolecentes daban vuelta en la evitación, con una pequeña Luz observando su danza, ella sentía emoción, y comenzó a volar junto con ellos, asiendo algo de viento para darles ambiente,

Mientras en el centro, MOM caminaba entre los pasillos pensativa, algo triste, de todos sus agentes tal vez Martin y Diana era con los que tenia mas cercanía tenia, a pesar de muchas fiestas en las que el centro asía, Billy solo la conocía por su trabajo, no se avía dedicado a que muchos la conocieran, en si su pasado con su familia era un secreto, y ahora Diana conocía parte de eso, Clara avía sido más que una amiga, mas como una hermana menor, las dos avían sido un gran equipo, además ella siempre asistía a sus obras de teatro en la escuela, tal vez era su única familia, tal vez Martin sufrió por su muerte, pero ella agonizo por su única familia, todo lo que ella tenia avía sido ella, y si hubiera estado más al pendiente, si no se hubiera obsesionado con su posición recién adquirida, tal vez la hubiese salvado, y ella estaría con ella, pronto dejo de vagabundear y entro en su cuarto, se tiro en su cama, y solo dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran en silencio,

-Clara-


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Bien he tardado un poco pero espero ponerme al día con este capítulo, les agradezco los comentarios,

El día de la obra avía llegado, y todos los alumnos que pertenecían al taller de teatro preparaban todo para el evento, algunos ensayaban sus diálogos y otros montaban las escenografías, muchas madres ayudaban a sus hijos, el ambiente era tranquilo, afuera en el estacionamiento y una mujer de cabello rojizo, alta y con apariencia de estrella bajo de una camioneta grande de color negra, fue recibida por Jenny, las dos entraron a el teatro y la chica le mostraba todo el lugar,

-¡Diana!- le grito la chica, pera que se acercara, estaba junto a Martin, quien la miro curioso,

-ella es Diana y su hermanastro Martin, - la mujer bajo de su cara las gafas les dedico una mirada a cada uno, pero se posaron mas en el cuerpo de Martin,

-es un gusto; Martin deme ¿Cuántos años tienen?-

-tiene 16, - le contesto Diana, separándolo de ella,

-sabes luces de de unos 19 años, entrarías muy bien en los clubs, claro con otro estilo- en eso Jenny, le dio un codazo a su madre,

-vamos Jenny, si solo te atrae físicamente y no quieres salir con el, déjamelo a mi- ella intento animar el ambiente, pero su joven hija solo quería que se la tragara la tierra, Martin sintió por primera vez lo que era ser acosado,

-Creo que yo mejor voy a buscar a Billy, jugaremos videojuegos en mi cuarto-

-¿te acompaño?- le mujer lo tomo del brazo,

-¡MAMÀ! -Grito Jenny,

-solo jugaba- le dijo a su hija, y Martin salió mas rojo que un tomate, salió al jardín donde de seguro encontraría a su marciano amigo, pero un hombre lo miraba fijamente, sonrió al comprobar la identidad del Joven y lo siguió,

Diana recibió una disculpa muy grande de su mejor amiga, ya que desde el divorcio de sus padres, ella estaba vuelta loca con los chicos más jóvenes,

-tranquila, ambas sabemos que Martin tiene lo suyo pero en si jamás ha sido mi tipo, tal vez amigos, -dijo Diana,

-¿me estas confesando que te gusta tu hermanastro Diana?- le pregunto Jenny, Diana se sonrojo al instante,

-Claro que no solo dijo que… "¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo?"- pensó al final,

Al cabo de unos minutos su madre llego al instante y se la llevo a hablar a su cuarto,

-¿decidiste dárselo y ya?- Diana le preguntaba a su madre,

-creo que es lo que necesitaba-

-solo has logrado que se obsesione más-

-dale tiempo, pronto encontrara lo mismo que yo; nada- dijo su madre con una sonrisa,

-conoces a Martin, es tan obstinado como papá, realmente piensas que no va a encontrar nada,- Diana se cruzo de brazos,

-lo sé, pero Clara era una mujer muy misteriosa, realmente tu hermano no será capaz de creer a la conclusión que yo llegue,-

-dime mamá, ¿Qué no nos has dicho?-

Martin diviso a su amigo pero un extraño hombre le impidió el paso, y lo miro con un rictus, Billy lo vio y camino asía el,

-Hola- le dijo el hombre,

-¿lo conozco?- pregunto Martin, algo confundido,

-creo que no, eras muy pequeño la vez que te conocí- dijo el hombre en eso Billy llego,

-Martin, vámonos,- le dijo al ver que su amigo estaba nervioso por ese hombre, lo jalo un poco,

-eres muy parecido a tu madre,- le medio grito el hombre, Martin volteo, y se quedo parado,

-Martin Vamos- Billy lo apresuraba,

-espera Billy, ¿conoció a mi madre?-

-claro, era una gran amiga, esposa, madre Agente- dijo el hombre con sombrías intenciones,

-¿agente?- Martin quedo helo, Billy se puso más nervioso,

-¿Qué no te dijo MOM, tu madre era una agente del centro?, ella murió para salvarte la vida, ¿Qué no te acuerdas?- el hombre lo miro fijo,

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto Billy,

-ha, solo llámenme Marcos, era gran amigo de tu madre; Martin- el hombre lo tomo del brazo muy fuerte, Martin se quejo un poco, el hombre puso los ojos rojos,

-¿Qué es realmente usted?- pregunto Martin tratando de alejarse del hombre,

-Tu, no tienes idea- el hombre paso a ser un especie de murciélago gigante, Martin se quedo perplejo, Billy lo jalo y comenzaron a correr, pero Martin sintió algo de fatiga, todavía su condición no se reponía,

-Billy, sigue tu, no lo lograre,- él se paró a respirar,

-vamos Martin, no es momento de flaquear-

-no podemos Martin,- Billy lo ayudo apoyándolo en su hombro, y caminando asía atrás de un edificio, -¿tu lo conoces, Billy?- el negó con la cabeza,

-¿y lo de mi madre, sabias que era agente del centro?- Billy lo miro con pena, parresia confundido,

-Martin Yo…-

Pero la criatura los encontró, ataco a Billy, quien soltó a Martin y el callo a un lado, el ser se acerco a Martin y lo tomo del cuello, el trato de zafarse, Billy buscaba desesperado como ayudarlo, el ser acerco el rostro de el rubio al suyo,

-TU MADRE FUE UNA TRAIDORA, PERO SU MUERTE NO ES SUFICIENTE, QUIERO QUE ESTE MUNDO SEA MIO COMPLETAMENTE MIO, Y PARA LOGRARLO, NECESITO QUE MUREAS TU TANBIEN- el acerco de su mano una luz negrizca, y saco a varios seres pequeños y negrizcos como diablillos, que se difundieron por todos lados atrapando en una obscuridad a todos los alumnos,

-no lo lograras- dijo Martin,

-no me detendrán-

Diana y su madre hablaban todavía

-¿a qué te refieres con espía?- Diana pregunto nerviosa,

-bueno, esa fue mi conclusión, al final decidí dejarlo, desenmascarar a Clara no era una de las mejores ideas, mas con tu padre y Martin en tan constante rivalidad,- ella se sostuvo la frente,

-al final estuviste de acuerdo con papá sobre la otra escuela,- Diana concluyo,

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- su madre lo observo,

-Martin y yo, somos muy unidos el me cuenta todo,- ella se sonrió a su madre,

-hija, perdóname, pero al final lograste sacar a tu hermano de su depresión-

-no creo que lo haya hecho yo,- Diana pensó en su última misión, y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hermano para rescatar a esa mujeres,

Pero en cuanto escucharon gritos afuera salieron haber la escuela era un caos, y todos eran absorbidos por esos seres, en un segundo su madre fue atacada,

-¡MAMÀ!- grito Diana,

Billy se brinco a una de las estatuas de ornamenta del edificio, y recargado en la paredes la empujo con sus piernas lo mejor que pudo, su traje no era muy rígido, pero al final lo logro, cayó encima de la criatura, y soltó a Martin, el callo y se algo, Billy brinco de donde estaba y ayudo a Martin a salir de ahí, en el camino divisaron a Diana que no dudo en ayudar a su amigo a llevar a Martin,

-Billy, tu Y MOM tienen mucho que explicarme- dijo Martin adolorido,

-espera ¿ya lo sabes?- pregunto Diana,

-¿Qué tu también lo sabías? ¿Como es que todo mundo lo sabe menos yo'-

-Martin, no es momento, pero no culpes a Billy, no tiene ni un día que se entero-

-Bien, pesemos claro, ¿Qué es esa cosa y como la detenemos?- Pregunto Martin, pero ni tiempo tubo para sacar el leyedex,

-es una criatura de otra dimensión, fue combinada con el cuerpo de Marcos para dar cavidad a su verdaderas intenciones- la voz de MOM sonó por el reloj,

-¿Marco él es esa cosa?- le pregunto Diana,

-si, al capturar a la criatura al otro dimensión, Marcos callo axidentalmeten en el bortice, pero cuando regreso no sabíamos que esa cosa abia tomado su cuerpo,- a esas palabras de su Jefa Martin se sintió en una confabulación en su contra,

-Bale MOM, deja el sentimentalismo a un lado, ¿como lo deteneos?- Martin se porto por primera vez demasiado objetivo, MOM sintió esto,

-el medallón puede que ayude, pero el cuerpo anfitrión es un escudo, deberán sacarlo de el primero, estaré en un segundo con el artefacto,-MOM colgó,

-bien, habrá que distraerlo mientras dijo Martin-

…..

Hola estoy a escasos capítulos de terminar esta historia, y bueno como Martin Mistery, es mi personaje favorito de muchos, creo que comenzare otro finc de él pero tengo tantas ideas que creo que necesito una opinión, les daré los títulos siguientes y ustedes me dirán cual les suena más atractivo, y si ninguno le agrada bueno comenzare con otro personaje sale,

***Luna de miel de mis sueños.**

***Indeseable.**

***Cosas de hermanas.**

***Un fragmento de soledad.**

Bien recuerden opinar, y el próximo mes comenzare a ponerlo en línea,

Bay, Bay.


End file.
